


Fate always finds a way

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maiabelle, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, magnus and maia are best friends, subtlety ? what subtlety ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Magnus started laughing shamelessly and Maia glared at him.“You're supposed to be my emotional support here!”“I'm sorry, but you're literally the definition of gay panic.”Maia moaned and put her head in her hands desperately. “Don't remind me. I've never felt so humiliated.”





	Fate always finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final fic for the sh wlw bingo! (yes, I am a little emotional)  
This was a quite challenging event but it gave me a lot of motivation to write and I'm truly thankful!  
Don't forget to check the other fics and give the authors the recognition they deserve! We've been blessed with a lot of sapphic content.
> 
> Anyway! It's my final fic for team yellow and exceptionally I'm gonna announce the prompt at the end because I don't want to spoil the ending :')
> 
> Have fun!

When Maia took the tram to go to her university every morning, she saw this beautiful young woman who looked the same age as her. Maia couldn't help but fall in love with her every day. She had long black hair and the red lipstick she always wore enhanced her gorgeous brown eyes. She was always well-dressed without being overdressed. It was like every piece of clothing was made for her. She was just perfect. And Maia had a huge crush on her for weeks but she didn't even know her name.

At first, Maia watched her from afar, but for an unknown reason her confidence grew and she started choosing strategically a seat in front of her. She pretended to read a book when she was just checking her out. She thought she was subtle but she wasn't. Not at all.

Clearly, that little game amused the woman in front of her. During the first days, she let Maia be her chaotic self, probably trying to guess if this absolutely breathtaking black woman wanted to make a move. But nothing happened so, one day she glanced at Maia and smiled at her. Maia completely lost it. She blushed and hid behind her book. Definitely not one of her proudest moments. But how was she supposed to react when her crush was smiling at her like that? Maia wanted to say something, but she realized she had to get off or she would miss her stop so she left hastily. 

“I am a disaster,” Maia thought, already regretting the missed opportunity. She just had to smile back at her and she freaked out. 

Maia was still mortified when she went to class and she sat next to Magnus, who waited for her like the best friend he was. 

“So? How's the goddess from the tram?” Magnus asked and Maia didn't answer immediately.

“She smiled at me.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?”

“My brain went abort mission and I ran.”

Magnus started laughing shamelessly and Maia glared at him.

“You're supposed to be my emotional support here!”

“I'm sorry, but you're literally the definition of gay panic.”

Maia moaned and put her head in her hands desperately. “Don't remind me. I've never felt so humiliated.”

Magnus gave her a compassionate smile. “It's not all lost. Try to talk to her tomorrow.”

That was a good idea, but unfortunately, Maia didn't know if she would ever have the guts to seat in front of this mysterious woman again after that. She knew the bit of confidence she had felt was now gone.

Magnus understood that Maia needed to think about something else so he smoothly changed the subject. “Are you still looking for a roommate?”

Maia wanted to find a new apartment, the one she had was just too old and the rent too expensive. She liked having her own place but being alone was starting to affect her mood. She thought that having a roommate during her years at the university could be nice. 

“As a matter of fact, yes I am. All the ads I've read weren't interesting.”

Or maybe she was just too demanding? Maybe a little bit of both.

Magnus nodded and started writing a number on a piece of paper.

“So, you know Alexander has a sister.” He explained.

“Yes, Isabelle.” Maia had heard of her before. They had never met, but Maia got along pretty well with Alec so she assumed she could be friends with Isabelle too. 

“Exactly. Well, she's looking for a roommate. I've told her about you and she seemed pretty interested! She said I could give you her number so you could send her a message and arrange a meeting.”

Maia took the paper, thinking that this day wasn't maybe that bad after all. “That sounds amazing, thanks a lot, Magnus!” 

Magnus winked. “My pleasure! Anything to make you happy.”

Maia rolled her eyes but smiled. She was lucky to have him. She saved the number in her contacts and started typing a short text for Isabelle.

“_Hello! I am Maia Roberts, Magnus' friend and maybe your future roommate? (fingers crossed!) I was wondering if I could come by this afternoon?”_

Maia wasn't expecting an answer immediately so she put back her phone and focused on the lesson instead.

_ *** _

“_Hi! Sure, no problem! I don't have class this afternoon so come when you want! Here's the address, I'm looking forward to finally meeting you in person!”_

Maia read Izzy's text one last time, making sure that she was in front of the right door. Izzy answered pretty quickly after all, maybe she'd been waiting for Maia's message. Or the lecture she attended wasn't captivating. 

The building where Izzy's flat was located looked pretty modern and even if she still had to see the apartment, Maia thought she would definitely like living in a place like that. It looked so peaceful. 

She rang the doorbell and a voice came out from the speaker next to the door. 

“Hello?”

“It's Maia.” She didn't need to say more, Isabelle was expecting her so she wasn't surprised.

“Oh, right! Wait for me inside, I'm coming right now.”

The front door unlocked and Maia went in. She crossed the hall and walked in front of the elevator, assuming Isabelle would arrive from there. The elevator doors opened and Maia was about to greet Isabelle but she lost all ability to think.

The gorgeous woman from the tram was right in front of her, looking as confused as her. If karma was truly a thing, it had a twisted sense of humor.

“Maia?” Izzy asked, unsure.

Maia opened her mouth, trying to say something, but it was pretty hard considering she wasn't mentally prepared to face her crush.

Izzy recognized her. Of course, she did, she was a meter away from her literally this morning. 

As Magnus liked to say, Maia was having a gay panic.

“You're Isabelle?” 

That was an obvious question but Maia couldn't really think straight at the moment. 

Izzy laughed. “I am. So, I guess I finally know your name.”

Maia blushed. What else could she do after all? “Yeah... Sorry for the embarrassing moment earlier...”

Izzy shook her head. “I don't find you embarrassing. In fact, I find you really cute.”

“Well, you look pretty good yourself.” 

Maia realized she thought out loud and she wanted to disappear and leave the country but Isabelle smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Maia. I can't wait to get to know you more.”

And on these words, she invited Maia to visit her future apartment.

So Maia would have Isabelle as her roommate, aka the girl she had a crush on and on top of that, Isabelle was obliviously attracted to her too.

Maia didn't know what she did in her previous life to deserve this, but she wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the "and they were roomates!" prompt! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment, thank you in advance! 
> 
> Send a lot of love to @randomrambler who was my beta for this fic!
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) !


End file.
